


Mischief

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is a Good Friend, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Stiles, Snarky Stiles, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Mischief.." Stiles mumbled back without missing a beat. He had passed out about 20 minutes ago while attempting to finish more of the backlog of homework he had from his three months spent in another dimension. Derek had taken pity on the teen, deciding to wake him in an hour with coffee and another dose of his adderall."What was that?" Derek asked, lowering the book he was currently reading, and shifting forward from his position on the end of Stiles' bed. He was used to hearing Stiles talk in his sleep, sometimes in Polish. He even found if he asked the teen questions he would answer them more often than not."Not Stiles.. Mischief.." He replied, nuzzling his face into his arm a little before letting out a sigh and speaking again."S'what my mom called me..."





	

"You're an idiot, Stiles." Derek muttered, more to himself than the passed out teen that was currently slumped over a pile of open books on his bedroom desk. 

"Mischief.." Stiles mumbled back without missing a beat. He had passed out about 20 minutes ago while attempting to finish more of the backlog of homework he had from his three months spent in another dimension. Derek had taken pity on the teen, deciding to wake him in an hour with coffee and another dose of his adderall.  

"What was that?" Derek asked, lowering the book he was currently reading, and shifting forward from his position on the end of Stiles' bed. He was used to hearing Stiles talk in his sleep, sometimes in Polish. He even found if he asked the teen questions he would answer them more often than not. 

"Not Stiles.. Mischief.." He replied, nuzzling his face into his arm a little before letting out a sigh and speaking again."S'what my mom called me..."  

Derek blinked, eyebrows raising in surprise at Stiles' words. Stiles never talked about his mom. Never. Sure, that one time he told Derek that she was the reason he spoke Polish, but aside from that the one and only time Derek asked about her Stiles had visibly flinched. The teen had looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world at that moment, said she died when he was a kid, and quickly changed the subject to the history of duct tape. 

Derek's mouth scrunched into a small frown at the memory. "Stiles.." He began. 

Stiles' eyes cracked open, sleepy amber locking with concerned light green. "You can call me Mischief, if you want to.." He said quietly before letting his eyes slip closed again. 

Derek felt the frown on his lips twitch into a small smile. "Alright.. Mischief." 

Stiles smiled at the nickname before opening his eyes again, this time a look of determination showing in them. "Now, go make me coffee. If I fall asleep again I'm gonna hold you personally responsible for my failure to graduate." He said as he sat up with a yawn and stretched, back making a few odd pops as he did so. 

Rolling his eyes Derek dropped his book on the bed and stood, heaved an exasperated sigh as he did so. "Fine. Now quit complaining and take another adderall already. You know you're just going to end up taking one halfway through whatever it is you're working on anyway." 

Derek was out of the room and down the hall before Stiles say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
